


another and another and another

by itisamystery



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Brief mentions of other characters - Freeform, Consensual Infidelity, Cuckolding, Deepthroating, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, talk of cock warming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24340033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itisamystery/pseuds/itisamystery
Summary: Felix is happily married to Dimitri. Felix is also happily fucked by friends, his husband's business rivals, and the cute neighbour.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Dedue Molinaro, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Dedue Molinaro, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Hubert von Vestra, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 5
Kudos: 167





	another and another and another

**Author's Note:**

> what is it about prompts that involve felix that lead to me writing a fill for them in one sitting? the world may never know.
> 
> the prompt asked for married dimilix, but felix regularly sleeps with other men. while they all act like dimitri doesn't know about it, he does and he loves it. while i didn't hit on all of the scenes they suggested, i got most of them. 
> 
> i left the state of both felix and ashe's junk ambiguous because while i have my own headcanons i'm also writing this for someone else who didn't specify anything regarding that, so i'm leaving interpretation up to the reader. with all that said, i hope you enjoy!

Sylvain comes over to Dimitri and Felix’s house for lunch on Sunday to see his friend before Dimitri heads off on a business trip, and to get head from Dimitri’s husband.

Felix hides underneath the dining room table, the long tablecloth draped over the sides obscuring most of him from view. He’d been hiding there for some time, seeing as Dimitri told Sylvain that Felix must have gone out somewhere when asked where he was. As soon as Sylvain situates himself on his chair he feels a familiar pair of hands appear on his thighs, stroking and groping their way up until they reach their goal and begin to unbutton his pants.

Dimitri jokingly asks him if he put anything in the dessert he brought with him as Felix frees Sylvain’s cock from his underwear. Sylvain replies that he’d never do something so immoral, trying his best to keep his voice steady as Felix licks him from base to tip.

Their meal continues in that general fashion. Dimitri directs the flow of the conversation from good natured teasing between friends - Felix takes Sylvain’s dick in his mouth - to friendly small talk - Felix has Sylvain in his throat, so well versed in handling Sylvain’s cock that he doesn’t even choke - to briefly talking about business - Felix switches his attention to Sylvain’s balls, his hand coming up to stroke Sylvain’s length - to suggesting plans for getting together again once he returns from his business trip - Felix bobs his head at such a rapid pace that he essentially fucks his own face using Sylvain’s dick.

Once they’re finished eating, Dimitri plays the good host, as always, and brings the empty dishes into the kitchen. Sylvain’s hands immediately move under the table cloth that’s been draped over his lap to cover Felix, grabbing Felix’s hair to hold his head in place. Sylvain uses that leverage to thrust into Felix’s mouth. He bites his lip, trying to hold back any sound, as he comes down Felix’s throat.

“It’s a shame Felix wasn’t here to eat with us,” Dimitri calls out from the kitchen.

“Yeah,” Sylvain says, twitching as Felix continues to lick at his cock, “that’s too bad.”

Dimitri, as promised, calls Felix once he’s landed and settled in his hotel room on Monday afternoon.

The call comes while Dedue has Felix bent over the bed, ploughing into him. Dedue takes Felix’s phone off of the bedside table and hands it to him, barely slowing the speed of his thrusts in the process. Felix moans in appreciation of his efforts before answering the call.

Felix clenches around Dedue as he listens to Dimitri on the other end of the line, and Dedue’s next thrust pushes him further across the bed. Dedue rubs his hands along the red of Felix’s ass, occasionally groping the cheeks he’d been spanking seconds before the phone rang, reminding Felix that the sting of Dedue’s hand smacking his ass would return once he hung up.

Dimitri, knowing nothing about plant life, paid Dedue to tend to his house’s garden as he refused to accept his friend’s help for free. As such, it wasn’t strange for Dedue to be in or around the house at any given hour of the day. Even if that hour was four in the morning, him waving goodbye to Dimitri from where he was inspecting the flowers in the front yard (which were blooming exceptionally well this year) after Dimitri had kissed his husband farewell. The fact that said husband had swallowed Dedue’s cum shortly before bidding Dimitri safe travels on his trip was neither here nor there.

As the phone call drags on, Dedue gets rather tired of staying quiet - the sound of his skin slapping against Felix as he fucks him notwithstanding. He wraps some of Felix’s hair around his hand, and uses it as a handle to pull Felix’s head back.

“Fuck!” Felix grunts into the phone.

A brief pause, the sound of Dimitri’s muffled voice through the phone barely audible.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Felix says, his tone breathy. “Just stubbed my toe.”

The call doesn’t last much longer, and Felix barely gets through his farewells as Dedue's thrusts pick up in speed. As soon as Felix hangs up and tosses the phone away from him - it lands next to one of the pillows - Dedue uses his grip on Felix’s hair to push his face into the bed, his other hand drawing back to deliver a loud smack to Felix’s ass.

Tuesday morning sees Felix on his knees in Hubert von Vestra’s office.

With the head of their company, Edelgard, having gone to the same conference as Dimitri, Hubert has been left in charge of ensuring that things run smoothly while she’s gone. He texted Felix on Monday evening explaining the situation, followed by a request for Felix’s expertise in stress relief - the wording much more polite than the actual kind of relief he’s seeking.

Felix kneels next to his desk, naked and waiting, close enough to being behind the desk so he could quickly hide himself underneath it if someone needed to enter Hubert’s office. Hubert, meanwhile, goes through the work on his desk as if there’s nothing out of the ordinary. Occasionally, he tells Felix to finger himself, not even looking in his direction both when he gives the command and tells him to stop. The only indication Felix gets that his presence has any effect on Hubert is the smirk that appears when Felix whines in disappointment at the order to remove his fingers.

The clock ticks over to Hubert’s lunch break without any incident, only frustrating Felix further as there’d been no reason to keep him waiting after all. But it was company policy that an employee was not to be sought after during their break, so Hubert - as always - wanted to wait until he was sure he wouldn’t be interrupted.

As soon as he gives Felix the go-ahead - undoing his pants just enough to take his cock out, but leaving them and the rest of his clothes on - Felix rises from the floor and moves to sit on Hubert’s lap. Hubert nips along Felix’s neck as Felix reaches down between them and guides Hubert’s dick to his waiting hole. He slides down Hubert’s length, moaning in relief at the feeling of it finally entering him after waiting for so long. Hubert’s hands come to his hips, holding him in place.

“I wonder,” Hubert says, tightening his grip on Felix when the latter tries to move, “if one of these days I could get you to just sit on my cock.”

Felix groans, and ruts forward. Hubert lets him grind in circles, but keeps his hips pinned down.

“You’re too desperate for it today, too needy,” Hubert continues. “But I’d love to just keep you, unmoving, on my cock for hours while I work. Would you like that, slut?”

Hubert’s grip slackens enough for Felix to begin fully riding him, bouncing on his dick.

“Would you like to have to sit still, simply holding a dick inside of you, while I ignore you and go about my day? Would you rather have that than your doting husband, who trips all over himself in his attempts to please you?”

“Shut up,” Felix pants.

Hubert chuckles. He already knows the answers to his questions anyway.

When Ashe first moved into the neighbourhood, he hadn’t expected one of his neighbours to try seducing him - especially when said neighbour was married. Yet here he is, in his neighbour’s kitchen on a Wednesday evening, the setting sun streaming through the window, as he eats Felix out.

Felix grinds against Ashe’s face from where he sits on the counter, one hand placed behind him for balance while the other keeps a tight hold on Ashe’s hair. Ashe himself uses one of his hands to help Felix keep his legs spread, resting against one of his thighs, while Ashe’s other hand journey’s lower, slowly stroking himself as he dips his tongue inside of Felix.

“Shit,” Felix groans. He slows his movements as he says, “You know the guy who does the gardening that you were asking about?”

Ashe can feel his face flush, somehow more flustered by the mention of the man he might have a bit of a crush on than the fact that his mouth was just going to town between Felix’s legs.

“Dedue, right?”

Felix nods down at him, smug. “He’s outside right now.”

His expression only grows more teasing as Ashe visibly tenses.

“I could ask him to join us, if you want,” Felix offers.

Goddess, does Ashe want.

In a matter of minutes Felix slips off the counter, makes his way out the back door without a stitch of clothing on him, comes back inside with Dedue in tow, and gets the three of them situated against the kitchen island. Dedue stands with his pants around his ankles, leaning back against it, while Ashe and Felix kneel in front of him. 

When Felix begins to kiss along the length of Dedue’s cock, Ashe follows suit, mirroring Felix’s actions on the other side of Dedue’s impressively large dick. Their lips brush when they meet at the head, and Felix begins to kiss him with Dedue’s cock still between their mouths. Ashe and Dedue moan and groan respectively in near perfect sync.

From there, Felix continues to guide Ashe along Dedue’s length. They take turns sucking at the head - though Felix tends to take a bit more of Dedue into his mouth than Ashe - while the other pays attention to his balls. Ashe can’t decide where to look: up at Dedue who tries his best to watch them, though at times he can’t help but to throw his head back in pleasure, or at Felix who seems to relish in having more than one partner to lavish attention upon, his hand occasionally reaching down to stroke Ashe as well.

The true highlight of Ashe’s evening, however, is when Felix helps him try to deepthroat Dedue. Both Dedue and Felix’s hands are on him - the former running fingers through his hair while the latter gently grasps the nape of his neck. They push and pull him along the length of Dedue’s dick, praising and instructing him in turn. He breathes hard through his nose, thoroughly overwhelmed by both the cock in his mouth and the mere presence of his two partners. The sense of accomplishment he feels when he takes Dedue all the way into his mouth, his lips touching the base of Dedue’s cock, is indescribable - even if he’s only able to handle it for a few seconds.

When Dedue comes, it shoots onto both of their faces. Felix drags his fingers along Ashe’s face, collecting Dedue’s cum as he goes. He then puts his fingers in his mouth, sucks them clean, and leans in to kiss Ashe, open mouthed. Ashe feels Dedue’s cum move from Felix’s tongue to his own, and he comes.

Dimitri comes home late in the night on Thursday, and finds Felix waiting up for him in the living room. He drops his bags and then marches over to him. Felix stands to meet him and lets Dimitri enfold him in his arms. Felix opens his mouth to welcome him home, but Dimitri kisses him before he can say a word. When Dimitri pulls back, he looks half wild in the dim light.

“Tell me everything,” he says.

So Felix does.

He sits Dimitri down on the couch and rubs the growing bulge through his pants.

“You already know about Sylvain on Sunday,” Felix says directly into his ear, his lips brushing against it. “You’re not good at being subtle.”

“To be fair, neither were you or Sylvain that day,” Dimitri replies.

Felix hums, more amused than annoyed by the accusation. He moves his hand to Dimitri’s belt buckle, but Dimitri moves to undo it himself before Felix can. Felix then slips his hand into Dimitri’s pants, under his boxers, and circles his index finger around the head of Dimitri’s dick.

“When you kissed me goodbye on Monday, I still had some of Dedue’s cum in my mouth.”

Dimitri moans and tries to thrust up into Felix’s hand, but Felix is more interested in continuing to tease him, his fingers ghosting down Dimitri’s length.

“He was fucking me over our bed when you called,” Felix continued. He grinned when Dimitri’s breath hitched. “He was nice enough to stop spanking me so you wouldn’t hear it over the phone. But you knew I was getting fucked anyway, didn’t you?”

“Yes,” Dimitri breathes, then lets his head fall back when Felix cups his balls. “You always stay silent on the rare occasion that you do stub your toe, and you never admit it to me when you do.”

“Is that seriously what gave it away to you?” Felix scoffs.

Dimitri nods. “I had my suspicions before that, but yes, that did confirm it.”

“I can’t believe you,” Felix mutters, but wraps his hand around Dimitri’s dick nonetheless.

“Tuesday was Hubert,” Felix continues, keeping his pace tortuously slow as he strokes Dimitri. “He made me wait for hours to ride him. I had to lick my cum off of his suit after.”

“Fuck, Felix,” Dimitri pants. “That reminds me, Claude was disappointed you didn’t accompany me this time, you know.”

“Oh, I know. He sent me a bunch of texts about these reinforced restraints he found. Talked about how you might be able to actually watch us next time.”

Dimitri rolls his hips and whines. Felix takes pity on him and picks up his pace.

“I finally got Ashe and Dedue introduced yesterday,” Felix tells him. “I saw Dedue watching through the window while Ashe was eating me out in the kitchen. Finally put all my experience with Dedue’s cock to good use by helping Ashe get acquainted with it.”

Dimitri’s eyes flutter shut, and Felix knows he’s close. He whispers,

“When Dedue came on both of our faces, I cleaned Ashe’s off and kissed him with my mouth full of it, but I wiped the cum off of my face later with one of your shirts.”

Dimitri comes hard in Felix’s hand, sounding like he’d just had all of the air punched out of him. Felix removes his hand, and brings his cum soaked fingers up to his lips, licking them clean one by one.

“Holy shit, Felix,” Dimitri says, still sounding out of breath.

Felix hums, pleased with himself, before swinging one of his legs over Dimitri and moving to straddle him.

“I didn’t fuck anyone else today,” Felix tells him, placing his hands on either side of Dimitri’s face, his thumbs brushing along Dimitri’s cheeks. “So you better get ready to remind me why it’s you that I’m married to.”

Dimitri smiles up at Felix before kissing him, short and sweet. 

“I love you.”

Felix gives Dimitri a kiss of his own.

“I know.”


End file.
